Que fueras para mi
by Danielle Prince
Summary: De una loca idea de Dumbledor, Severus hace su mejor oportudidad.


**Disclaimer: No me adjudico ninguno de los personajes presentados en el fic a continuación. Todos estos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; yo solo los tomo, los pongo en situaciones embarazosas, juego un rato con ello; y bla bla bla bla bla. **

**A leer, que disfruten… (Un dato, cuando comience el show pongan la Canción: Amor del bueno.)**

…**..**

**Que fueras para mí**

Severus se paseaba de un lado a otro como gato enjaulado por la habitación. Tenia los nervios de… punta.

_FLASH BACK_

Dos días antes, a la hora de la cena en el gran comedor.

-Silencio chicos, tengo una noticia que darles-. Anuncio Dumbledor. Todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio.

-Se me ocurrió una genial idea-

"hay no". Todos pensaron lo mismo en la espaciosa estancia. Tanto alumnos como profesores.

-¡Vamos a hacer un festival de la voz!... Pero hay condiciones, solo va a ser un festival masculino. Deben participar todos los alumnos varones de sexto y séptimo curso, y todos los profesores, con eso me incluyo- Dijo esto ultimo mirando exclusivamente a cierto adusto profesor.

El director se quedo en silencio unos segundos para que todos asimilaran la noticia.

-El festival se realizara en dos días, por esto y para que se preparen debidamente los participantes no habrá clases. Pueden presentarse como solistas, en dúos, o como grupo o bandas eso queda a su criterio. Tienen hasta mañana a las 11 del día para decidirlo, luego de que tomen su decisión deberán ir a inscribirse con migo… Bueno, ya pueden comer-.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Padrino ya relájate-. Le dijo el rubio, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-Si, no es para tanto, además, que es lo peor que puede pasar-. Harry habia añadido

-Que Mione le diga que no-. Lo secundo el rubio, mientras ambos chicos soltaban una carcajada.

Severus los miro, con esa mirada que deja congelada a la gente y presagia una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Claramente no surtió efecto, ya que rieron con mas ganas.

-No sean ridículos, es Hermione, todos la conocemos, jamás haría algo así-. Intento ayudar Neville a calmar los nervios de su profesor.

-¿En que estaría pensando cuando hable con ustedes para hacer esto?- Dijo en un tono bastante acido.

-En que necesitabas un pianista y una segunda voz-. Dijo Draco

-Y en que necesitabas al chico de la guitarra-. Intervino Harry

-Y en que una canción no es lo mismo sin percusión-. Añadió Neville.

-¿Qué… tienen respuesta para todo?-.

-AJA- respondieron los tres al unísono.

-Ya cállense y déjenme-. Severus perdía la poca paciencia que tenia.

-Todo va a salir bien, nos sabemos la canción al revés y al derecho, suena espectacular, de hecho es casi imposible que no ganemos, además nos vemos atractivos y sexys-. Draco sonreía socarronamente ante su comentario.

De hecho lo último que dijo el joven rubio platinado era realmente cierto. Estaban los cuatro pulcramente vestidos a lo muggle eso si.

Neville y Harry vestían zapatos y pantalones negros, que combinaban con una camisa blanca, la cual estaba arremangada hasta los codos y tenia los tres primeros botones desabrochados.

Draco vestía completamente de negro, zapatos, pantalones, camisa y la chaqueta, la cual usaba cerrada era negra. Llevaba puesto un elegante traje, muy propio del príncipe de Slytherin.

Severus, bueno Severus robaba suspiros. Habia dejado sus largas y pesadas túnicas de lado. Aunque eso si, no habia cambiado el color negro. Usaba pantalones de tela, zapatos que brillaban de lo bien lustrado que estaban, la camisa, también negra por cierto la llevaba arremangada hasta los codos con los primeros botones abiertos. Y para rematar el conjunto, el cabello, por primera vez y nunca antes visto por nadie que no fuese él, lo llevaba limpio y amarrado en una coleta con una cinta verde. Muy Slytherin.

Estaban prontos a salir al escenario, eran los últimos, justo después del show del director. El cual estaba parado en el escenario, vestido completamente de amarillo cantando el Rap del Caramelo de Limón.

A los oídos del cuarteto llegaban pedazos de la canción.

-Caramelo de limón, caramelo de limón, eres maravilloso al son de la canción, como el caracol que saca sus cachitos al sol….-.

Los cuatro se miraban con una ceja alzada, apunto de estallar en carcajadas. Pero fueron llamados al escenario.

-Bien, es ahora o nunca-.

En el gran comedor, donde se habia montado el escenario y estaban todas las sillas, todos esperaban el ultimo numero para poder salir por fin de allí. Las luces de un momento a otro se apagaron, dejando sumida la estancia en una absoluta y profunda oscuridad.

De repente la melodía de un piano inundó toda la estancia. Haciendo que a todos los que les importaba un bledo todo ese show prestaran total atención. Era bastante encantadora. Una luz que nadie supo de donde habia salido apunto directo a un punto del escenario, dejando al descubierto un hermoso piano de cola y a un elegante Draco Malfoy siendo el autor de la melodía.

Hermione, quien estaba sentada en primera fila, lo miraba divertida, mientras que Giny a su lado ahogaba un leve suspiro al ver al joven Slytherin.

La melodía continúo un segundo más, cuando alguien que aun se refugiaba en las sombras comenzó a cantar.

**Como un cuchillo  
>En la mantequilla<br>Entraste en mi vida  
>Cuando me moría<strong>

Era una voz grave, suave, y con un toque de inconsciente sensualidad. En el centro del escenario otro sector se iluminó, dejando a la vista de todos al dueño de la voz.

**Como la luna  
>Por la rendija<br>Así te metiste  
>Entre mis pupilas<strong>

Todos sorprendidos contuvieron la respiración. Después de todo, no todos los día ves a Severus Snape parado en un escenario, bien vestido y cantando. Hermione ahogo un gemido. A si que eso era por lo que su novio habia estado desapareciendo estos dos días.

**Y así te fui queriendo a diario  
>Sin una ley sin un horario uh uh uhhh<br>Y así me fuiste despertando  
>De cada sueño donde estabas tu uh uhhh<strong>

El hombre le cantaba evidentemente a ella. La miraba directamente a los ojos mientras cada silaba, cada palabra, cada verso y cada estrofa salían de su boca. Hermione se encontraba embobada viendo al dueño de sus sueños, de su corazón, al causante de todos sus delirios, cantarle exclusivamente a ella.

El escenario se termino de iluminar completamente, Harry con la guitarra y Neville en la batería hicieron su ingreso a la canción explosivamente

**Y nadie lo buscaba  
>Y nadie lo planeó así<br>En el destino estaba  
>Que fueras para mi<strong>

**Y nadie le apostaba  
>A que yo fuera tan feliz<br>Pero cupido se apiadó de mí  
>Se apiadó de mí<br>Se apiadó de mí**

Draco cantó desde el piano esas dos estrofas junto al profesor. Todas las féminas estaban vueltas locas viendo y escuchando a los guapetones que estaban sobre el escenario.

**Como la lluvia  
>En pleno desierto<br>Mojaste de fe mi corazón  
>Ahogaste mis miedos<strong>

**Como una dulce voz  
>En el silencio<br>Así nos llegó el amor  
>Amor del bueno<strong>

Una sonrisa enorme adornaba el rostro de Hermione, mientras sus ojos brillaban llenos de emoción contenida. Severus intentaba expresar todos sus sentimientos a través de esa canción, esperaba que todo saliera bien, Merlín amaba a esa mujer y haría lo que fuera por hacerla feliz.

**Y así te fui queriendo a diario  
>Sin una ley sin un horario uh uh uhhh<br>Y así me fuiste despertando  
>De cada sueño donde estabas tu uh uhhh<strong>

Draco se habia puesto de pie, y estaba al lado de su padrino cantando junto a él. Aprovecharía la oportunidad. El joven Malfoy no le quitaba la vista de encima a la más pequeña de los Weasley.

Otra luz, que aparecía de quien sabe donde habia recaído sobre Hermione, haciendo que todos centraran su atención en la chica.

Severus se habia olvidado del mundo. En esos momentos solo existían él, la canción y ella. El hombre se movió a uno de los costados del escenario y se bajo de el. Caminaba por entre el público en dirección a la mujer que le habia robado hasta el alma y lo habia llenado con su amor, mientras seguía cantando.

**Y nadie lo buscaba  
>Y nadie lo planeó así<br>En el destino estaba  
>Que fueras para mi<strong>

**Y nadie le apostaba  
>A que yo fuera tan feliz<br>Pero cupido se apiadó de mi**

El habia llegado enfrente de la chica, su mano acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de ella. Lentamente se arrodillaba ante Hermione, mientras su mano se dirigía imperceptiblemente al bolsillo de su pantalón, de allí sacó una cajita, la cual abrió sin que nadie se diese cuenta de nada.

Hermione no podía creer lo que veía, era un sueño, pero un sueño fantásticamente Hermoso y maravilloso.

**Y nadie le apostaba  
>A que yo fuera tan feliz<br>Pero cupido se apiadó de mi  
>Se apiadó de mi<strong>

Con la ultima estrofa aun sonando en el aire, Severus mientras ponía a la vista de la muchacha la pequeña cajita dijo:

-Hermione, te amo con toda mi alma y mas que a la vida misma… ¿Te casarías con migo?-.

Ya estaba hecho, ahora lo único que quedaba por esperar era la respuesta.

Hermione no lo podía creer, miraba alternadamente el anillo y a su novio. Todo eso era Maravilloso, indescriptible, tendría que ser estúpida si dejaba escapar a un hombre así.

-Claro que si Sev-. Dijo regalándole una mirada cargada de amor y una sonrisa sincera.

Severus se levanto de un salto. No pudo evitarlo, se río a carcajadas, como hace años no lo hacia. Era definitivamente el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Él abrazó fuerte a Hermione, mientras la levantaba y la hacia girar. Ella también reía, presa de una felicidad indescriptible. Se miraron a los ojos transmitiéndose así todo el amor que se profesaban., y sellaron el compromiso con un beso suave, dulce y calmado.

Mañana seguro serian la comidilla de todo el castillo, pero bah, eso no importaba mucho en esos momentos.


End file.
